


Wants (Two Drabbles)

by labelladonna99



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, petlar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladonna99/pseuds/labelladonna99
Summary: They want different things, but the same result





	Wants (Two Drabbles)

**Sylar Wants**

 

Once, he wanted merely to be special

Now he wants something far more complicated

He wants pain, punishment, and penance

To be washed in suffering and baptized anew

He wants to be cut, to bleed out his sin

Evil oozing from every wound

One for every life he took

He wants to hurt and to cry

Until his tears outnumber the tears of everyone

Who cried for the loved ones he stole from them

And still it won’t be enough

But maybe

After he has been flogged and flayed

He can finally be special

To the only one who matters

 

**Peter Wants**

 

Once, he wanted to save the world

Now he wants something far more simple

To soothe the pain, destruction and despair

He has no medicine to cure such ills

No bandages to bind these wounds

When his own heart is afflicted

And his mind is conflicted

He can only use the tools he has

To beat down walls

The walls that divide them

And the one within himself

How can he forgive

when forgiveness is to let go

How can he _not_ forgive

When forgiveness is to let go

And maybe to save the world

He must save him first

  



End file.
